Dragonfly 'A'
by Margaret Helstone
Summary: "Listen, Dragon Boy. I am eternally, utterly and hopelessly in love with you. I want to have everything to do with you. If you asked me to clasp your chest, fly to the Edge, and marry you on its shores right after we land, I would probably say yes and never regret it. But..." Or, when Hiccup tries to be romantic, but fails miserably. Hiccstrid, set right before HTTYD 2.


" _ **Hiccup", Astrid said, looking soulfully in his eyes. "I am eternally, utterly and hopelessly in love with you. Let's wed on the shores of the Edge and fly off into the sunset together, shooting plasma blasts through the wind, all whilst conceiving twelve beautiful children named after every dragon we've met on this island."**_

" _ **Astrid," Hiccup said, tears filling his eyes as he grabbed a hold of Astrid's hands. "I thought you'd never ask. Quick, clasp my chest. Let's ride Toothless into the night sky and make passionate love in mid-air whilst wearing our dragon fly suits!"**_

 _ **\- QueenoftheWilderwest**_

* * *

Honestly, she didn't even know she could raise her eyebrows _that_ high.

"This is insane," she stated, eyeing him in disbelief. " _You_ are insane."

The man in front of her rolled his eyes, but didn't stop smiling nevertheless.

"Hiccup, I am not wearing this."

"Just give it a try, will you?" he answered her, the excitement still resonating in his voice, as if he hadn't heard what she'd just said. "It won't bite, you know."

"Oh, yes it will. And even if it doesn't, I'm sure it will be the cause of my misery, injury, or death itself in some other way. Look, I love you, but this is way too much to expect from me."

"Astrid, just -"

"I'm not wearing the Thor damned flight suit!"

With that, silence fell on the room. Admittedly, Hiccup _did_ open his mouth, but clearly, he wasn't able to come up with any sensible answer, so he closed it soon enough. He didn't retreat immediately, but responding to Astrid's words proved to be more difficult than ever, and thus, after a few moments of frowning and chewing his lower lip, he gave up, and sighed.

"Fine," he muttered under his breath. "Forget it. Apparently I can't even make a gift for my betrothed without making a total fool of myself."

Berk's blonde Shield Maiden only shook her head, seeing the grumpy expression on her beloved Viking's face.

Good gods, he was hopeless.

When he told her that morning that he wanted to talk to her, she didn't have the slightest idea of what it might be about, but then again, she didn't really care that much. Fairly speaking, she expected him to propose another round of _let's-map-the-entire-world-together-before-my-Dad-decides-to-make-me-Chief_ thing rather than anything else, however, she was quite as ready to do everything he wanted her to.

Except this.

In her wildest dreams and nightmares, she certainly did not suppose that Hiccup Haddock, the Pride of Berk, her personal husband-to-be would drag her to his workshop, and gift her with nothing else, but her own, brand new _Dragonfly A_.

Yes, that was the name.

"Hiccup, listen to me," she said, trying to sound softly, taking a few steps towards the flustered man. "You know how… sceptical I've always been about the whole Dragon Fly idea. It's frustrating enough to see you using it, provoking some accident to happen every time you jump off of Toothless. What on Earth made you think I would agree to use one, too?"

"I figured that maybe if you ever tried it yourself, you might be more understanding for me and my enthusiasm for it," he mumbled, still avoiding her gaze.

Astrid crossed her arms on her chest. "Well, I'm not."

Hiccup finally glanced at her, only to give her the most offended glance he could offer – and yet, his beautiful fiancée didn't even stir.

"I can see _that_."

He looked away as soon as he'd voiced the words, clasping the suit in question in his hands. The blonde warrior couldn't miss the pain that reflected in his features as he turned his head away, slouching as he did; but even considering the fact that she really didn't want to see him like that, she still wouldn't be able to accept his unusual present.

Sighing, Astrid stepped towards the Rider, stopping right before him. She tilted her head, trying to meet his gaze, but it was of no use; Hiccup simply wouldn't look at her now, no matter how hard she had tried.

"Can you please tell me what it's really about?" she asked gently. "Why would you want me to use that suit all of the sudden? It's your thing."

"I wanted you to fly with me," came a muffled answer, before Hiccup mustered to look her in the eyes again, and explain himself more openly. "I thought that, well, maybe it would be a nice change. That instead of riding dragons together, we could try to do that on our own. Well, kind of. Anyway, that's it. You can laugh now."

The girl stared at him for a while, her eyes wide in shock. How was she supposed to answer something like that? Flying? Together? Was that the romanticism he wanted to put into life now?

She knew that at this specific moment, she should stay calm at all cost – but she couldn't.

No longer bothering, Astrid burst into the most sonorous laughter, completely taking Hiccup aback.

"What?!" she stuttered, almost chocking on her own saliva. "Hiccup, this is bad even for you. I mean, what's next, conceiving our children on the backs of dragons? Or naming them after the ones we've met so far?"

Hiccup's cheeks were blushing madly at this point, but she couldn't bring herself to stop laughing. She pressed her hands to her mouth, trying to muffle the sound, but it didn't make much of a difference. Hiccup looked awfully miserable, and she knew it was her fault, but could anyone blame her? Yet, she tried once more to calm down, hoping the Viking would not take offence for too long.

She took a deep breath, then another. One more.

Alright, she was fine now.

"Babe, I'm sorry," she began, praying to the gods she would not start giggling again. "I really shouldn't have said that. It's just -"

"It was calling out to be said, wasn't it?" he responded harshly. "You're right, you're absolutely, positively right. The idea is ridiculous, I don't know what I was thinking while I decided to share it with you. Must have been drunk or something."

"You're never drunk."

"Well, something tells me I will be tonight," he drawled. "Not that you would care. I'm just that weird guy with one leg and ridiculous ideas. Why don't you just turn on your heel and tell me you don't want to have anything to do with me?"

"Good Thor, Hiccup, you can be such a child sometimes," she moaned mockingly. The word _child_ brought the fresh memories to the man's mind, and now he was blushing again in result. Astrid laughed shortly, and cupping his face in her hands, she made him turn in her direction. "Listen, Dragon Boy. I am eternally, utterly and hopelessly in love with you. I want to have _everything_ to do with you. If you asked me to clasp your chest, fly to the Edge, and marry you on its shores right after we land, I would probably say yes, and never regret it. I am ready to die for you or kill for you -" she paused for a moment, watching how the expression on Hiccup's face changes, feeling him relaxing into her grip "but I refuse to do neither of those looking like some feral crazy Dragon Lady."

Before Hiccup had a chance to respond, Astrid stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips on his, while her hands moved swiftly, one landing on the man's chest, the other on the back of his head, dipped in his luxurious auburn hair.

Hiccup, shocked, didn't respond immediately, blinking in surprise, and wondering what he should do in a situation like this.

He didn't want to kiss her.

He really didn't want to kiss her.

Gods, he always wanted to kiss her.

Restraining himself no longer, he leaned in, embracing Astrid's waist with both arms, holding her as close as he found possible. She smiled under his lips.

She always did.

When they broke apart, he saw a question in her eyes, but he only shook his head, smiling fondly at her. Her own grin widened significantly, and once again, Hiccup thought that he really couldn't live without that smile.

He still felt embarrassed by the entire situation, but somehow, he was beginning to accept it. Astrid rejecting his gift was bad. Astrid laughing up the idea behind the gift was absolutely, terribly horrifying.

Yet, the same Astrid expressing her feelings for him so straightforwardly, holding him, accepting him, _loving_ _him_ sort of made it worth the pain.

Astrid snuggled her face into his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm really sorry, Hiccup. I shouldn't have laughed like that, but it seriously wasn't a good idea."

"I think I can live with that. I overreacted, too."

"You know, I don't mind you wearing that suit yourself, it's just -"

"It's not your thing. Yeah, I know."

He put a small kiss on her hair before the girl raised her head, still not loosening her grip on him.

"Yes. But also… If anything happens to you during those crazy flights, I want to be able to actually rescue you. And I won't be able to do that if I'll be falling into the ocean with you."

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at her words. He gave her another kiss, this time placed on her forehead, and whispered, "You're quite right about that, M'lady. As you always are."

"I'm glad to hear you say something reasonable for once," she teased him back, also whispering, and then raised her brows in anticipation. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well," Hiccup mused out loud. "Since you can't appreciate the present I gave you, we must think of something else. Now, as much as I love the idea of marrying you at the Edge's shore, I'm pretty sure Dad would kill me if I did, and I'd like to be present on my honeymoon. So, that's out. But… How about a moonlit flight instead?"

"With how many dragons included?"

"I thought about one, honestly. You know, like for the first time."

"Sentimental again."

"Is that bad?"

"No."

"Great," he glanced at her mischievously. "Ready to grab my chest?"

* * *

 _Author's note: When your friends writes some dumb Hiccstrid scene just to make you shut up, but instead of doing that, you decide to change it into an actual fic._

 _Yeah, that's pretty much how this story came to life._ _So, yeah, here we are, with another fluffy Hiccstrid one-shot which I hope you will enjoy._

 _Just in case any of you didn't know **QueenoftheWilderwest** \- she is an amazing writer, so please, don't think that the quote you saw at the beginning of this story is a representation of her typical style or skills. In fact, you should check her out. Like, right now!_

 _Okay, that would be all for now. Please let me know what you think._

 _I really should be studying now._

 _God bless you all,  
Margaret_


End file.
